Tu eres mi única felicidad
by Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura
Summary: Ella es Kagome H. una chica que se enamoro perdidamente de el hermano mayor de su ex-novio el cual al enterarse de que ella esta saliendo con su hermano intenta violarla.


Tu eres mi única felicidad.

Capitulo 1.

En una casa muy elegante estaban dos jóvenes, ambos de veinticinco años, están en la sala de la casa, el le gritaba a ella y viceversa.

Ella estaba furiosa él le gritó un par de cosas de esas que a las mujeres nunca se les debe de decir, claro ella tampoco se dejaría y le respondió con palabras mas graves, aunque fuera toda una dama obvio que no se iba a dejar insultar por él.

Ella se llama Kagome Inue Higurashi Meir tan sólo tenía veinticinco años de edad, de cabellos azabaches, ojos de color chocolate, estatura media alta, ya había terminado sus estudios había escogido la carrera de turismo mundial por lo tanto sabía todos los idiomas que actualmente se hablan y una que otra lengua muerta, ella terminó antes dos años antes ya que su capacidad mental era mayor, estudió algo sobre lenguaje en especial su favorito el español ya que vive en Japón y su sueño desde muy chica fue hablar ese idioma, un año antes de graduarse lo conoció a él.

El se llama Inuyasha No Taisho Nagasaki al igual que Kagome tiene veinticinco años de edad, el esta estudiando política para ser un gran y reconocido abogado como lo fue su padre, el la conoció el primer año que entro pero después de eso ella se graduó y ya no la vio mas por la escuela, en cambio ella iba a la salida a esperarle y una tarde después de invitarle un helado le pidió que fuera su novia, ella aceptó gustosa feliz de que el chico de cabellos plateados y de orbes doradas, esas que le gustaba mirar fuera su novio.

Pero aquí están hoy discutiendo como una pareja (si eso es lo que son).

~Narra Kagome.~

Entramos a su sala y justo cuando yo pensé que mi relación con el iba en progreso, el me miro serio me tomo de los hombros y me dijo

–Kagome yo ya no te amo más.

«espera que ya no me ama mas ¿escuche mal?»

–¿Q...qué?–quería llorar pero algo muy en el fondo me dijo que no lo hiciera, al menos frente a él.

–¿estás sorda? ya no te quiero mas, no te amo y nunca lo hice, al principio creí creer que lo hacia pero ahora no ya no te "amo" eras como mi pasatiempo un J-U-G-U-E-T-E.

–¡Con que un juguete! Pues me voy y te arrepentirás de esto Inuyasha Taisho.

Salí corriendo de su casa en ese mismo instante estaba furiosa, ya no aguante mas y me puse a llorar mientras corría que no me fije por donde iba caminando y choque con alguien y los papeles que cargaba esa persona se esparcieron por toda la acera.

–Perdone... No fue mi intención. –Junte todos los papeles lo más rápido posible me levante y se los entregue –P...perdone...–no pude terminar me quede muda era como ver a un dios, su rara pero hermosa cabellera plateada y sus orbes doradas, aunque no tenían brillo alguno su rostro era serio parecía de piedra como si nunca sonriera.

–No te preocupes ¿porque llorabas? – lo acabo de conocer y me pregunta porque lloraba, es un total extraño para mi y yo para el.

–Me acabase de conocer no sabes ni mi nombre ni yo el de vos y quieres saber ¿porqué estaba llorando?

–Buen punto mujer, que te parece si te invito un café y me allí platicamos

–p...pues la verdad es que yo no quiero causarle mas problemas- lo que me faltaba tartamudear, pero por dio kagome ¿que rayos te pasa?, mejor dicho ¿que rayos me pasa?Acabo de "conocerlo" y no mas bien no es lo correcto, no lo puedo aceptar definitivamente, ahora le diré No muchas gracias y me iré a casa, si eso mismo haré.

–¡Bah!–exclamó– Molestarme definitivamente eso no me molesta en nada… anda mujer no te hagas la difícil es solo un café no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

Cuando lo mire por primera vez su mirada era fría y sin expresión alguna, ahora tienen un brillo, pequeño pero lo tiene, ahora tiene algo distinto ¿felicidad?¿ilusión?¿amor? Pero qué estoy pensando porque me interesa tanto lo que siente este hombre ¡Kami ayúdame! ahora que lo pienso… «no puede se que me haya enamorado tan rápido de él o ¿si? ¡Kami! me enamore de alguien a quien acabo de "conocer" »

–Está bien pero no me llames mujer, llámame Kagome...etto… mi nombre es Kagome

–Como digas MUJER vámonos- Le acabo de decir que me llame por mi nombre y que hace llamarme mujer y lo peor es que lo dijo con el afán de molestar aunque su rostro no muestra nada de emociones puedo saber que lo hizo como una manera de "divertirse"

~Fin de la narración de Kagome.~

~Narra Sesshomaru~

Es extraño cuando ella tiró todo que lo que traía en las manos me sentía furioso, pero el ver qué se disculpó y que encima había estado llorando se pasó el enojo y empece a preocuparme por ella, pero no se porque me preocupo por alguien a quien ni conozco.

La llevé a uno de los restaurant-café más reconocidos en Tokio, al llegar aparque el auto en el estacionamiento privado baje rápido y le abrí la puerta y le ayude a bajar del auto, caminamos hacia la entrada y de nuevo como todo el apuesto y respetuoso joven que soy le abrí la puerta de cristal para ingresar al inmueble, ella ante esa acción me dedicó una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, fue la más sincera, hermosa y sexy sonrisa que he visto en toda mi vida, jamás con alguna de mis ex había visto una sonrisa como esa, sobre todo porque inspira confianza.

Ella escogió la mesa donde nos sentaremos a charlar por un rato, prefiere estar lejos de la multitud y nos fuimos a la esquina que estaba menos llena de gente, eso me gusta, después de sentarnos apareció frente a nosotros una mecerá.

–buenas tardes caballero que van a ordenar.

–Primero las damas.

La mecerá maldijo por lo bajo para que no la escucharan y volteo hacia Kagome con su mejor sonrisa.

–¿que desea ordenar señorita?

–Un café con leche y muy poca azúcar- la mesera lo apunto y luego se giró hacia mi

–Caballero, usted ¿que desea ordenar?

–Un expreso por favor señorita.

La mecerá se fue y nos quedamos solos nosotros y un silencio algo incomodo se formo, yo lo decidí romper.

–ahora si puedes contarme mujer ¿porque llorabas?

–Para empezar ni tu nombre se y no me llames mujer, tengo un nombre y es KA-GO-ME… entiendes Kagome no tiene nada de complicado decirlo.

Esta mujer esta haciendo que me ría pero yo no puedo mostrarle a una desconocida mis emociones, espero que no logré sacarme una sonrisa en lo que platicamos, todo aquel a quien le sonrió se espanta porque tengo los colmillos muy grandes y afilados, la verdad no se a que se deba cuando era más chico eran normales y al cumplir los 26 crecieron, ahora que lo pienso se parecen a los de padre, quizá, ahora tengo que preguntarle a Myoga el ayudante y mano derecha de padre para saber algo sobre mi cambio tan repentino.

–Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Takahashi Taisho un gusto, ese es mi nombre–ahora me tendrá que decir–Ya no soy un desconocido ¿me dirás?

–Esta bien Sesshomaru sama, pero prométeme que no le dirá a nadie–eso de escuchar que me llamara "Sesshomaru sama" no me gusto para nada no suena bien viniendo de sus labios tan perfectos que tiene, asentí para afirmar que no diría nada a nadie–me entere que mi ex novio solo me quería como un juguete un pasatiempo, el me abandono cuando todo parecía ir muy bien entre nosotros, yo lo quería pero después de lo que hizo ya no más.

–Maldito bastardo ¿cual era su nombre?- no se porque pero la sangre me hierve de escuchar lo que me dijo

–No vale la pena

–¡Que no vale la pena! el te utilizo y lo único que dices es... "No vale la pena" -imite su voz en realidad estoy muy molesto, no puedo creer que piense eso, ahora me alegro de estar lejos de todos para que no escuchen nada de lo que decimos.

–Tranquilo señor Taisho… solo le diré que él también se hace llamar un honorable y respetable Taisho- ahí caí en la cuenta ella salia con… No esta no me la pagas idiota

–No me digas que salías con el idiota de Inuyasha.  
>–¿Conoces a Inuyasha?-creo que ella no cree que conozco a ese grandisimo idiota.<p>

–Claro que lo conozco… por desgracia es el hijo del segundo matrimonio de mi padre, yo soy mayor el es mi medio hermano y por desgracia llevamos el mismo apellido, es por ello que prefiero que no me llamen Taisho, si pudiera lo quitaba pero lamentablemente no puedo bueno hasta que me case. Otra cosa no me llames señor Sesshomaru me haces sentir muy grande y no lo soy, solo dime Sesshomaru.

–Esta bien Sesshomaru, pero promete que no le harás daño a Inuyasha de eso me encargaré yo.

–Como quieras mujer, por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes?

–Veinticinco ya casi veintiséis ¿y tu?

–Veintisiete, ¿que estudias?

–No eres tan grande, ya no estudio, tengo unos años de haberme graduado ¿y tu estudias?

–No tampoco ya termine mis estudios hace unos años ¿De que te graduaste?

–Soy toda una traductora, se varios idiomas mi favorito es el español, tu ¿de que te graduaste?

–Valla que interesante entonces estoy frente a una traductora, yo estudie Licenciado en las artes marciales y dibujo artístico.

–Genial! eso de las artes marciales suena tan interesante ¿de donde viene?

–Así es no solo suena interesante cuando lo practicas te sorprendes, las artes marciales vienen de la época feudal de Japón.

–Wow! genial! ¿como es que terminaste rápido tus estudios?

«Tenía que preguntar eso a todas las personas a las que les cuento lo que me pasa se alejan de mi porque según ellos soy una persona "normal" espero que ella no haga lo mismo, aunque ¿porque termino ella antes? es más chica que yo»

–Bueno etto… no es algo que acostumbro a decir pero tengo un don, bueno no es un don es más mi cerebro está más desarrollado y evolucionado que el de los demás aprendo mucho más rápido.

–¿En serio?-aquí va la parte difícil yo solo asentí de manera positiva- a mi también me pasa algo igual… pero al igual que tu no se lo cuento a todos luego me dicen cosas raras y me han hecho sentir mal, pero algo me dice que tu eres diferente que ambos nos conocemos desde antes, así que puedo confiar en ti.

«Que alivio al fin la primera persona que no me discrimina y tiene el mismo "problema" que yo y no me dice basuras como -Mi vida no vale nada mejor me mato- o cosas por el estilo»

~Fin de la narración de Sesshomaru~

Los dos jóvenes después de presentarse y compartir algo de cada uno salieron del restaurant café y en vez de ir al auto cruzaron la calle y fueron al pequeño parque que se encontraba a unas calles de allí, él le invitó un helado y ella disfrutaba de su compañía, ambos ignoraban que estaban siendo espiados por alguien desde los arbustos, ese "alguien" les traería complicaciones más adelante.  
>Al llegar el ocaso ambos se sentaron a observar la despedida del astro rey. Después de eso Sesshomaru la dejo en casa…<p>

–Gracias Sesshomaru por lo de hoy.

–No fue nada Kagome… ¿que harás mañana?

–Nada tengo el día libre ¿porque tienes planes para hacer algo?

–Si ¿te parece si paso por ti a las 11:00 de la mañana? así desayunamos juntos y no se te llevo a conocer algún lugar o a donde tu quieras.

–Está bien entonces aquí te veo mañana, chao- se despidió agitando su mano derecha de lado a lado ligeramente hasta que se aseguro de que el ya se hubiera ido, cerro la puerta con y se fue a recostar en el sofá….

Continuara...

Y bien ¿que les pareció? Largo pero yo creo que lindo solo es el comenzó de un nuevo amor xD ¿que pasará ahora? Jaja! yo si se y ustedes no Muajajaja soy mala.

Comenten no sean malitos T^T


End file.
